


Sea and Flame

by zephyrcat3



Category: Titanium (Song)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: A shy, humiliated phoenix girl named Polaris meets a timid mermaid named Tempest while walking home one day. Everything changed after that day.





	1. Sorrowful Wings

Polaris sat in her desk, writing fan fiction about her and her crush, Comet. Comet was a popular, pretty boy who every girl and boy had a crush on. Polaris' focus was interrupted by the dismissal bell to the next class. She packed her things and flew to science class where she was experimenting with enchanted elements to make a potion. Polaris made a love potion so she could give it to Comet and finally become popular and liked for once but her dreams were crushed when someone tripped her up and made her spill her potion all over the floor. everyone in the classroom laughed and teased the disappointed, embarrassed Phoenix as she collected her things and sadly walked out of the room and into the bathroom where she sat on the cold floor, silently weeping for the 22nd time this year. luckily for her, it was Friday and she could finally take a break from all the stress. When the final bell of the day rung and everyone walked out of their classes to go home, Polaris picked up her things as fast as she could and swiftly flew out of the bathroom and to her bus where she was teased and picked at once again.


	2. Not all hope is Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polaris finally snaps at the bullies on her street and has an awkward dinner with her family.

Bruised and beaten from the cruel teens on her bus, Polaris stomped off the bus and onto the shortcut trail to her home. the downside was that bullies always beat her up on the trail and even took her personal belongings but not today. Polaris was angry and wasn't having those bullies' bullshit today or any day for that matter.  
"Hey look!" the small bully called out. "it's the bird brain!" the bully called out again, shoving Polaris in the mud harshly and laughing as she did. the laughter ceased as Polaris' blue, flaming wings sprouted from her back. the bullies backed away as Polaris rose from the mud and growled, balls of flames forming in her hands. When the bullies tried to run, Polaris threw the fireballs at the now scared bullies that caught the fireballs. the bullies screeched in fear as they rolled in the muddy water, trying to douse the flames. Polaris scoffed and walked the rest of the trail. When she finally got home from her terrible, no good, horrible day, she stomped up the stairs and into her room where she lied her aching head down on her soft pillow for the 23000th time. Polaris' caring mother, Calypso walked into her annoyed daughter's room to comfort her. Calypso stroked Polaris' blue, heated wing and Polaris purred from the action as Calypso softly pressed down on the middle of her wing where an oily substance secreted and got on her hand. Polaris lied down on her bed, purring loudly from her mother's soothing wing massage. Calypso smiled as her daughter went into a calm slumber. "Goodnight, my little hatchling~" Calypso whispered, softly closing Polaris' door and leaving her to rest. A few hours later, Polaris woke up well rested and happy and went downstairs for dinner. Polaris smiled as she smelled more than a hint of spaghetti in the air that leads into the kitchen. she sat at the table where she was served spaghetti and starting digging in immediately. "So, kiddo, what happened at school today?" Polaris' dad, Cosmo asked her as she looked up from her spaghetti and at her dad. "it went fine, I guess," Polaris answered with a sigh. "Had another bad day?" Cosmo questioned as his daughter nodded with a slightly annoyed sigh. Calypso looked at her husband with an irritated expression. "What?" Cosmo asked his slightly irritated wife with a little smile of reassurance. "Don't you think that Polaris has had a bad enough day and doesn't want to talk about it?" Polaris interrogated her husband as he looked at Polaris who had a bit of an angry expression and looked back at his wife. "Right," Cosmo replied, looking at his daughter once again. "Made any friends today, kiddo?" Cosmo asked his daughter who got a growl in reply. "Sorry, kiddo. I know that was a bad question." Cosmo sighed, glaring at his growling, steaming daughter with a hint of fear in his eye. "Polaris, honey, you haven't said a word since you've sat down," Calypso said to her daughter with a worried look. "Maybe it's because I don't feel comfortable with saying anything at the moment." Polaris snarled as she finished the rest of her spaghetti. "Done already?" Calypso curiously asked her daughter as Polaris nodded and went upstairs to take a relaxing, steamy shower. When she successfully bathed herself, she put on her most comfortable onesie, lied down in her soft bed, and dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo what's happening next i wonder?~


	3. Where ice and fire meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polaris accidentally falls into a river where someone unexpectedly saves her

The next day, Polaris woke up with a yawn and a stretch before going downstairs for breakfast. After being well-fed from her loving parents, Polaris got dressed, went outside, and took a drive on her frosty blue motorcycle she got for Christmas last year. the cool wind felt good on her arms as she drove down the road swiftly. Feeling adventurous, Polaris decided to go faster on a steeper trail that had an ocean side view that looked beautiful in the morning time. Distracted by the morning sun, Polaris didn't see a car that was about to run into her and instead swerved out of the way. Polaris did the same right off the road and onto the beach where she fell in and called for help but no one heard her. Polaris sunk under the cold water, awaiting her death. Next thing she knew, she was back on dry land where a mermaid with Blonde hair with a blue ombre, frosty blue eyes, and an icy blue tail stared at her with curiosity from the water. The mermaid sunk under the water when Polaris flew to the water to get a closer look of her.  
"Hey..don't be scared. i'm not dangerous." Polaris reassured the mermaid as the mermaid peeked from below the waves. Polaris held her hand out to get to know the timid mermaid. she sniffed Polaris' hand and arose from the waves, revealing her beautiful, lean, toned, light-skinned body. Polaris' bold, red and orange, heterochromatic eyes and the mermaid's frosty blue eyes met as Polaris backed away from the mermaid a bit.  
"Are..are you the one who saved me?" Polaris asked the elf-like princess who nodded in reply.  
"M-my name's Tempest," Tempest added, giving Polaris a fanged smile.  
"I'm Polaris" Polaris replied, giggling a bit.  
"Polaris. I like it. it's very pretty~" Tempest complimented, her icy blue facial scales glowing to indicate blushing.  
"Thank you! I think Tempest is a very adorable and pretty name" Polaris replied, blushing as well.  
"Would you like to come home with me? i'd really like for you to meet my parents." Polaris added.  
"I-i'd love to!" Tempest beamed, coming out of the water, her tail disappearing to reveal legs that wobbled a bit when she stood up.  
Polaris and Tempest walked over to Polaris' parked motorcycle where they rode back to Polaris' house.  
"This is my home. it's really big and pretty and there's lots of trees everywhere!" Polaris excitingly introduced as Tempest looked up to see foliage everywhere.  
Polaris opened the front door and walked inside alongside Tempest who was astounded by what was inside for she had never seen a house before, let alone the inside of one.  
"Want something to eat?" Polaris asked Tempest, walking into the kitchen.  
"I am a bit hungry." Tempest replied, following Polaris into the kitchen. there was a note on the fridge left for Polaris that read: "Dear Polaris, we had to go to the grocery store to get some more food. be back in a while. Love, mum and dad."  
"Looks like we're home alone" Polaris said, looking at Tempest who was digging into some warmed up leftover spaghetti.  
"What should we do until they get back?" Tempest asked.  
"I know exactly what we should do?~" Polaris replied with a naughty purr. Polaris went upstairs to make a call for two very important people she knew and when she finished she went back downstairs. A minute later, there was a knock at the door and two of her homosexual best friends, Legend and Infinity. Infinity was an elf who was slightly shorter than Legend. his eyes were Shamrock green, his skin was light with a hint of tan, he had eyebrow, lower lip, and ear rings, a half moon tattoo on his right arm, and brownish-white freckles on his face. his hair was long and black with a bright green ombre. he was wearing a white sleeveless hoodie along with black pants, a blue beanie, and long black boots to complete his outfit. Legend, on the other hand, was a taller elf who had light skin, bubblegum pink eyes, and sharp fangs like Legend. he had two purple earrings in both of his pointy ears that twitched a bit with anticipation. his hair was long, blonde with a light blue ombre and was down to his shoulders. he had half of a sun tattoo on his left arm and was wearing a grey hoodie that had a full moon on the front, white pants, a green beanie, and long white boots. the elven duo walked into the house and sat on the couch with Polaris. "So, Firebird, whaddya call us over for?" Legend asked. "I called you two for an experiment" Polaris replied, mischievously smiling. "What kind of experiment?" Infinity asked "You'll see?~" Polaris asked, getting up from the couch and climbing up the stairs, signaling Infinity and Legend to follow. once everyone was up the stairs, they walked into Polaris' room where they were going to meet their sexual doom. With a naughty smirk, Polaris closed her door and locked it behind her so no one could come in on their naughty fun~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see Tempest in this chapter! and there maaaayyy be a smut in the next chapter~ >:D


	4. Naughty Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polaris tricks Legend and Infinity into having sexual fun~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there was gonna be a smut in this chapter~

"Hey, Firebird?" Legend worriedly asked.  
"Yes, Legend?~" Polaris replied in a sultry voice.  
"Why'd you lock the door?" Infinity asked this time.  
"Oh, nothing important~" Polaris giggled in reply as she opened her closet and pulled a big, sea-foam green box full of sexual potions she made in science class.  
"What's with the box?" Legend asked, sitting up.  
"It's a very important box full of super special potions i made myself." Polaris explained, opening the box to reveal all types of potions that had labels on them. she dragged the box in front of Legend and Infinity for them to experiment with. the effects of the potions could be cured with water therefore, Polaris grabbed a small box of water bottles and placed it on the nightstand for Legend and Infinity to drink in case their experiment goes awry.  
"What do we do with these potions, Firebird?" Legend asked once again.  
"You drink them, silly." Polaris sarcastically replied with a small chuckle before unlocking the door. "Call if you need me with anything" Polaris said before closing the door and walking downstairs, leaving the curious elves to operate with these potions. Legend was the first to dig into the pile of non-breakable glass potions and pulled out a white potion that was labeled, "Liquid Sugar". "We should try this one" Legend said, opening the bottle and taking a sip. it tasted sweet like a cupcake mixed with a very sweet pastry. Legend's libido went up when he drunk the sugary potion and wanted nothing more than to engage in sexual activity. Infinity was the next to dig into the box for a potion and he got very lucky. for he found a potion that makes the drinker instantly horny. he opened the potion and took a little sip where the potion instantly took effect. Legend and Infinity were all over each other, kissing one area and rubbing the other as the lustful moans of sex filled the room. When they were all riled up and ready to sex it up, they stripped down to nothing and got to business in the bed. "W-wait, love" Infinity said before Legend fucked him senseless. "What's wrong, hon?" Legend responded, looking a bit worried. "Don't we need protection?" Infinity responded, peeking under the covers and blushing. "Don't be silly, sweetheart~" Legend giggled. "It's not like you'll get pregnant. and besides, it feels a million times better without protection." He added, looking into his lover's beautiful pink eyes. "I-If you say so, honey bunch. Infinity responded with a fanged smile. He flinched as he felt something big swiftly slide into his entrance. "O-ow.." Infinity hissed. "T-that kinda hurt, love.." he added as Legend pulled out to comfort his hurting soulmate. Once Infinity's ailing ceased to exist, Infinity got into the cowgirl position and started to slowly slide up and down Legend's length. As time passed, the elven duo's sexual activity increased which made their cllimax get closer and closer each passing second. "L-love, i'm close!" Infinity cried, gripping the sheets tight as his climax approached him. "M-me too!" Legend nearly screamed as he held onto his lover's right hand. a second later, their climaxes came in white, thick strings and lusty screams of pleasure. as they came down from their pleasurable high, they lied together in Polaris' bed after their exhausting, naughty fun. "That..that was.." Legend panted. "Amazing.." Infinity finished, panting as well. "I love you, my sweet." Legend whispered, smooching Infinity's forehead. "I love you too, muffin~" Infinity responded with a satisfied sigh. Polaris, who looked at the two and was stalking them the whole time through a crack in her door smiled as she fully closed the door and headed back downstairs where her parents finally came home. "There you two are!" Polaris exclaimed, giving her mum and dad a warm and loving hug. "Sorry for the wait, Birdy." Calypso responded with a reassuring smile. "There was a freak accident at the store that somehow delayed a lotta stuff." Cosmo explained. "But we did get lots of food though." he added, placing the groceries on the table and putting them where they belonged. after everything was well arranged and all was right in the Firewing home, Polaris went upstairs to her room to see Infinity and Legend asleep in adorable onesies. Polaris smiled as she undressed, grabbed a onesie out of her closet, put it on, and layed down beside them, smiling as she dozed off. Tempest, not knowing where to sleep just slept on the couch when it was bedtime. Calypso gave her a comfortable blanket she gave Polaris whenever she had nightmares when she was a hatchling. Calypso smiled as she climbed up the steps and into her bedroom where she joined her husband in slumber.


	5. Till' the sun sets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone[except for Calypso cos' she's pregnant. that's right, Lypso's preggers with a baby girl who she's gonna name Solaris!] has sex in this chapter~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

When morning shone down on another day, Infinity woke up to a very pleasurable and warm feeling in his lower zone. When he curiously pulled back the sheets to find out what's causing all this pleasure, he found Legend going down on him, making cute little moans as he did. In response to his boyfriend's fellatio fun, he deeply purred and gripped onto Legend's fine, silky hair as Legend continued to blow his lover. Sooner later, Infinity stated to get closer to his sexual peak, gripping onto Legend's hair tighter to prove it. A second later, Legend felt a sweet, heated substance fill his cheeks as Infinity reached his climax, lutsftully screaming as he did. When Infinity was done pumping a good cheek-full into Legend's mouth, Legend pulled away to swallow what his partner gave him, softly moaning as he did. "You're so good at that, babe~" Infinity sighed. "I know~" Legend replied tugging at Infinity's silky hair. "I do believe that it's your turn to please me, sweetheart," Legend purred as Infinity went under the sheets to please his lover, softly purring as he did. "Gods, you feel so fucking good, love~," Legend moaned as he felt his member go all the way down Infinity's throat. "Oh, my fucking gods!" Legend cried out, gripping Infinity's hair tightly. Infinity softly moaned as he tongued Legend's sensitive shaft. In response to Infinity's sexual activity, Legend's grip on Infinity's hair got tighter as Legend became closer and closer to his climax. "Love, if you k-keep this up, I just might unload in that pretty, little throat of yours~" Legend grunted, slightly bucking his hips. A second later, Legend cried out in immense, breathtaking pleasure as he burst deep in Infinity's throat. Infinity hardly struggled to swallow all of Legend's delicious, white cream while also trying to breathe through his nose. Once Legend was done feeding his significant other with his sticky, white love, he sighed, coming down from his blissful high. Beside him slept Infinity who was quite worn out from taking Legend all the way down his throat. Legend followed after him in deep, blissful slumber. In an extra bedroom that Polaris' parents used whenever they needed to, Polaris and Tempest made out for the first time, slowly but surely stripping off their clothing down to underwear as they did. "Ready for the real thing, Tempy?~" Polaris purred, getting on top of Tempest who's face was redder than a sunburned phoenix. "W-what's the real thing?" Tempest replied, hiding her reddened face. "I'll show you, my grateful goddess~" Polaris hummed, kissing Tempest from her head to the rim of her seafoam green boyshorts. "W-wait.." Tempest interrupted. "What's wrong?" Polaris replied. "I-i have something to show you before we do this.." Tempest responded, pulling down her boyshorts and revealing a big, purple wet, slippery tentacle-like appendage coming out of her privates. "What is that thing?" Polaris curiously asked, examining the twitchy, pulsating tentacle a little closer. "I-it's called a Siren's Lesbi. only mermaids like me have one and they come in many shapes, sizes, and numbers." Tempest explained, staring into Polaris' eyes as she did. "What if I were to..give it a little rub?~" Polaris quizzed, putting a hand around the purple appendage. Tempest squeaked as she tensed up a bit. "It'll..it'll feel r-really good.." Tempest stammered, hiding her face once more. "Oh~ well, in that case, I might just have a little bit of fun with this siren's lesbi~ if you don't mind, of course, ~" Polaris cooed, running a finger up and down Tempest's needy siren's lesbi. "I-i don't mind at all," Tempest replied. "You can please me if you'd like," Tempest added, getting a wide smile from Polaris. Polaris put her hand on the pulsing appendage that was leaking a clear substance that was sticky and wet. "Ohh my goodness.." Tempest groaned in pleasure. "You want more?~" Polaris growled, getting a nod from Tempest who was now fully naked from head to toe. Tempest cried out in bliss as she felt a slick, warm appendage that was Polaris ' tongue swirl on the tip. "T-that feels so gods damn good, Polaris! give me more!" Tempest screamed holding onto Polaris' hair tightly. "Oh~" Polaris cooed. "That was a reaction I like~" She added. "Why Dontcha gimme that reaction once more, my lusty nymph?~" She added once more, slowly taking Tempest down her throat, making the mermaid squirm and moan in intense lust and euphoria. "P-Polaris!" Tempest cried out, covering her mouth with her hand. "Mnn~" Polaris hummed, swiftly sucking Tempest as if she was a yummy lollipop and she starved for her. "P-Polaris...I feel really weird..." Tempest sighed as her sexual peak gained upon her. Knowing what was about to happen in a few seconds, Polaris increased the suction on Tempest who was on the edge and ready to blow. "Polaris!!" Tempest cried out as she released her sweet juices into Polaris' throat. When the blow-job was done and Polaris pulled away from her wet, throbbing Siren's Lesbi, Tempest thought Polaris was done and they were going to cuddle each other but she was far from right. Polaris took off her undergarments and ground her now slick pussycat against Tempest who was hotter and more ready than ever. "Y-you want it, don't you?" Tempest sexily snarled, feeling the heat of Polaris' dripping cunt above the tip of her half standing Lesbi. She softly moaned as she felt Polaris slowly slide up and down her length, moaning as she did. "You're so tight~" Tempest complimented, feeling Polaris' juices drip down from her kitty to her Lesbi. "Why, thank you, love~," Polaris replied, speeding up her needy bounces. "Oh, gods!" Tempest cried out, holding Polaris' hand tightly. "Close already?" Polaris grunted, speeding up her bounces even more. "S-slow down a bit and I wouldn't be so close," Tempest replied with a loud moan. "D-don't worry, love," Polaris replied. "I'm close t-too!" Polaris replied, cumming with one last bounce and moaning like a porn star upon doing so. after Polaris squirted all over her Lesbi, she erupted into Polaris' pussy, making an orca's call as she did. When they came down from their sexual highs, they lied in the bed together, naked and satisfied with their loving. "Gods, I love you so much." Polaris softly cooed. "I love you too," Tempest replied before going to sleep with Polaris not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Archive of our own! i hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
